Nunca estaras sola
by Kasumi Uchiha
Summary: ...sentí el fuerte impacto que causo el choque y un gran dolor que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo... “Yo también te amo Sasuke kun” fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar… luego todo se volvió borroso…


He aquí un One-shot de mi pareja preferida, me ha salido un poco trágico pero espero sea de su agrado.

Aclaraciones: este one-shot ya ha lo he publicado en otra pagina por si alguien ya lo ha leído (lo dudo pues cuando lo publique la pagina acababa de nacer) podrán notar que tiene varios cambios pues lo he editado antes de subirlo aquí.

Disclaimer: Solo el argumento de esta historia es mío el resto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: muerte de un personaje.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nunca estarás sola_

Por Kasumi Uchiha

_Sasuke Pov_

Ya eran más de las doce de la noche, acabábamos de salir del salón donde se realizo la recepción de la boda de Naruto y Hinata nuestros mejores amigos. Nuestro automóvil se encontraba fuera de servicio en el taller así que tuvimos que llamar a un taxi.

Esperamos un rato y finalmente apareció el taxi, subimos y le indique al conductor que según nos dijo se llamaba Jiraiya, que nos llevara al centro de la ciudad lugar donde se ubicaba nuestro departamento.

Luego de un tiempo pude notar que el taxista despedía un leve olor a licor, comencé a preocuparme y a mi parecer Sakura también puesto que me tomo de la mano y se recostó en mi hombro mientras susurraba "llegaremos a salvo a casa ¿cierto?", le respondí que no tenia nada de que preocuparse.

El taxista comenzó a contarnos que ya hacia dos semanas que su mujer lo había abandonado (no recuerdo muy bien pero creo que se llama Tsunade), me arrepiento de lo que hice después ya que le pregunte el porque y el sacando una botella de sake y tomándosela hasta el fondo dijo que todo había sido por culpa del sake ya que ella nunca había probado ni una sola gota de esta "agua sanadora" como el la llamaba.

Ya llevábamos mas o menos una hora en el taxi puesto que al parecer el taxista se había perdido y por mas que intentamos decirle que parara no nos escucho, cada minuto que pasaba el olor a alcohol se hacia mas fuerte, Sakura comenzó a marearse, no soporto más y se desmayo.

Le dije que nos llevara al hospital más cercano pero se negó, dijo que no iría allí ni en su sueño mas loco puesto que allí trabajaba su ex-esposa, luego comenzamos a discutir y el perdió el control del taxi…

En tan solo unos segundos chocaríamos, tome a Sakura en mis brazos y la cubrí con mi cuerpo, no importaba que me pasara a mí, yo seria su escudo, sentí el fuerte impacto que causo el choque y un gran dolor que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos y dijo mi nombre, tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese sus labios y susurre un "te amo", "Yo también te amo Sasuke kun" fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar… luego todo se volvió borroso…

_X Pov_

El policía Neji Hiuga había alcanzado a ver el trágico accidente, llama a emergencias, y de inmediato llega la ambulancia, ambos son atendidos y ya pasadas varias horas…

- Dígame cual es el diagnostico final Shino

- La mujer esta bien solo tiene unas heridas menores que logramos curar rápidamente y no creo que tenga problemas en el futuro gracias a que el la protegió, pero…

- Pero… - con aire de curiosidad y de impaciencia

- Me temo que no podrá volver a tener hijos

- Volver… explíquese Shino

- Pues… Tsunade sama la muchacha tenia tres meses de embarazo…

Luego de un rato de haber reinado un silencio monumental en la oficina de la directora del Konoha Central Hospital, la doctora se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la chica puesto que ya se encontraba despierta…

- Que bueno que despertaste

- Pero que ha pasado…

- Has tenido un accidente mientras viajabas en un taxi pero no te preocupes tu y tu bebe se encuentran bien pero… ya no podrás volver a tener familia

- ¿Mi bebe?

- Si ¿Qué acaso no lo sabias? - pronuncio con un tono de sorpresa

- Yo la verdad no… -Luego de un rato de quedarse pensando- …espera… y Sasuke

- ¿Te refieres al muchacho que viajaba contigo?

- Si

- Me temo que el…

- No me diga que… no puede ser… el esta… -sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas- pero como – logro pronunciar

- la verdad a simple vista no se encontraba tan mal unas cuantas heridas y tal vez una que otra costilla fracturada, pero tuvimos un presentimiento y se le realizo un examen mas detallado y pudimos notar que al parecer por causa del impacto varios órganos vitales estaban dañados y esto le causo una hemorragia interna así que decidimos operar pero el… no logro resistir la operación.

Ella lloraba y se encontraba muy agitada, la doctora se le acerca y la abraza mientras comienza a consolarla…

-No llores así que la culpa no ha sido tuyo si no del taxista ya que iba ebrio

-Es… es probable pero aun así nadie nos obligo a subir a ese taxi – decía la chica un poco mas calmada

-Yo… supongo que todo sucede por una razón – pronunciaba la doctora, recordando que ese mismo taxista causante de la muerte de ese joven era nada más y nada menos que su ex esposo…

_Sakura Pov_

Después del accidente pase tres días en el hospital recuperando de mis heridas, al salir lo primero que hice fue enterrar a Sasuke, al funeral asistieron todos nuestros amigos y algunos familiares, tristes, impactados, confusos, ya que hacia menos de una semana nos encontrábamos celebrando una maravillosa boda y ahora un funeral, luego del funeral pasaron varios meses y tuve una hermosa niña de cabello negro azulado como el de su padre y unos ojos jade igual a los míos, era en verdad hermosa.

¿Su nombre? Mikoto, en honor a su ya fallecida abuela ya que así lo hubiera querido sasuke y la verdad a mi también me gustaba el nombre, al igual que sasuke mis suegros murieron en un accidente de trancito, y a pesar de todo segui viviendo en la mansión Uchiha junto a mi cuñado Itachi, su esposa Deidara y su hijo Tobi. Y ahora ya han pasado casi veinte años de su muerte, Mikoto ya se ha convertido en toda una mujer, y yo estoy orgullosa de poder decir que logre superar todo esto gracias a el, gracias a las palabras que me dijo antes de ir a esa fiesta…

_Flash back_

-Pero sasuke kun la verdad creo que me sentiré un poco sola en la fiesta – Haciendo un puchero - ya que después de todo de seguro tú te la vas a pasar todo el tiempo con naruto y me vas a dejar sola

- Saku… tú jamás has estado sola y te prometo que jamás lo estarás porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar que pase y sabes porque… - Ella negó con la cabeza - eso es porque te amo

Luego sin darle tiempo a responder sello su promesa con un beso el cual ella no dudo en corresponder…

_Fin Flash back_

Gracias a esas palabras he podido seguir en pie, salir adelante, pero lo más importante, después de todo este tiempo el cumplió su promesa, ya que desde ese día nunca me he vuelto a sentir sola, no importa el momento, el lugar o la hora… porque el siempre esta a mi lado y al lado de Mikoto protegiéndonos, cuidándonos y lo mas importante amándonos…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Triste verdad?.... (Colocándose un chaleco antibalas) solo espero que las fanáticas de sasuke no intenten matarme (traga saliva al ver que le tiran un kunai)… bueno cambiando de tema espero me dejen un review, recuerden que acepto helados, tomates para sasuke, criticas, comentarios de cualquier clase (todos son bien recibidos), y dinero para que pueda seguir comprando tomos de Naruto (y hacer más rico a Kishimoto).

¡¡Sayonara!!

Att. Kasumi Uchiha

PD. Digan NO al plagio.


End file.
